


春宵一刻值千金

by abc305614



Category: 00000
Genre: Other, 鬼父
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614





	春宵一刻值千金

就是太微在晚上批奏折，润玉发情了，穿个了情趣纱衣就去九霄大殿，勾引太微，一把扫开桌上的奏折，坐在桌上面对太微，大长腿在太微的下身一蹭一蹭的，脚上还带了个铃铛，叮叮当当的响，“父帝，玉儿饿了，要父帝的大肉棒进来喂我……”  
太微整条龙被撩拨的不行，直接就在龙椅上干起来了。  
各种骚姿势，跪趴play，掰腿play【我靠，我不行了！麻烦叫个救护车！】


End file.
